


Make Me

by emiliathegreat



Series: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings High School Basketball AU [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Basketball, Blow Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Rimming, Top!Michael, Underage Sex, Virgin!Luke, bottom!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a junior at his High school, and a starter on his school's basketball team. When their championship run is threatened, senior Michael Clifford has an idea of how to get Luke to change his game for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first gay smut, so please don't be too hard on me.  
> Feedback and comments would be greatly appreciated!

Luke slammed his locker shut, sitting on the bench and running his hands over his face.

It was 45 minutes since basketball practice got out for the other lads, but for Luke, it was a different story. Coach made him stay extra time to run shooting and passing drills. The man's words still echoed through his head, "One more loss, Hemmings, and there's no chance that we'll make it to playoffs this year. And it'll be going down in the history books as your fault". Needless to say, the high school had some pretty high standards.  _bullshit standards,_ He thought to himself, untying his court shoes and slipping them off. 

"Took you long enough." He heard a familiar voice say from across the locker bay. He wheeled around to see none other than Michael Clifford.

He was his class rival, as well as the only openly gay boy participating in any athletics in the entire school. Luke wasn't homophobic (he was gay himself) and he hated Michael long before he came out. Hating him was the only thing that could cover up the petty crush taht he had on the senior. Michael would graduate next year, leaving Luke as the next, and only homosexual guy in the school. Luke wasn't ready to handle the pressure of first coming out, and Michael was already indirectly making it hard on him; practicing with his shirt off, sweaty and shooting glances at him, the little looks that he remembers later when he needs to get off. 

The dark haired boy was leaning up against the lockers, arms crossed, a devilish smirk spread across his face. "I thought coach would kill you before he let you go." 

"What are you doing here, Clifford?" Luke turned from the other boy, stuffing his shoes in his bag and trying to hide the blush that crept across his cheeks. 

"Waiting to tell you that i know where you're fucking up."

Luke snorted, unbelieving. "And where would that be?" He turned back to face his teammate, eyebrows raised. 

"Pass to me on the court." At this, Luke actually laughed aloud.

"Maybe i would, if you weren't such a prick." He snarled. "I'd rather give the ball to someone like Ash, or Calum. Someone  _who can actually make points during games_."

"I would be able to prove it if i actually got to touch the fucking basketball. Ever think of that?" Michael spat in return, stepping towards Luke, who did the same. 

"You won't prove shit,  _faggot_." Luke literally spat in Michael's face, thick and sticky. Michael turned red, grabbing a fistful of the younger boy's shirt and pushing him against the lockers rough enough to leave bruises. God, this was turning Luke on, and there was no way that that wasn't starting to become evident in his shorts.

"Never call me that again." Michael said in a low voice. 

"Make me." Luke said. There was a beat where their eyes locked, and Luke could feel the tension between them. They were nose-to-nose now, and Michael's warm breath graced his lips.

 It was a precursor of what was to come when suddenly the older boy pressed his lips to his harshly, forcing his way inside Luke's mouth, all teeth and tongue.

He pulls away, biting Luke's lip and leaning in close to his ear. "I see the way you look at me at practice and in the hallways." he whispered. "I know you're just as much of a faggot as i am." Michael reached down, and without warning, palmed Luke's hardening cock through his shorts, making him shakily gasp because all he wants is  _more more more_. 

"Fuck..." Luke breathes, pressing his lips hard into Michael's to stifle a moan. The senior slipped his hand down past the waistband of his shorts, wrapping a hand around his member. He moved his hand painfully slow, and Luke bucks his hips up into his hand, desperate for friction, desperate for  _something_. Even if that was to be from the person he loathed the most. "Fuck me, Michael." Luke sighs into Michael's mouth, and Luke pulls away this time. 

"I'll fuck you if you blow me." Michael purrs, sucking a lovebite on Luke's collarbone. "I'll rim you too." He adds after a whine of protest. It seems that Luke accepts this, as he flips the two of them over to that Michael's back is against the cool metal. The junior pushes Michael's shorts down, revealing his flushed erection, 

"Um... i haven't done this before." Luke laughed nervously.

"It's like a twisted golden rule, ok? Suck me like you'd want to be sucked...oh God, like that," Michael's sentence was ended in a whimper as Luke took his the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked  _hard._ Michael's knees went weak, and he tangled his fingers through Luke's thick blonde hair, resisting the urge to force more of himself into the younger boy's mouth. Not to sound concieted, but he didn't want to  _choke_ Luke. 

That, however, didn't seem to be a problem when Luke took all of Michael into his mouth at once. Michael threw his head back, hitting it on the lockers. "Shit, if i knew you had n-no gag reflex, I'd have had you blow me a long time ago." Michael murmured. In return, Luke swallowed around his cock, making him cry out just because he knew he could.

"Stop, I don't want to-not yet." Michael said. Luke almost loved having the older boy like this, shaking and needy. But his aching cock told him otherwise. Luke pulled off of Michael with an obscene popping noise. He wiped strings of saliva and precome off of the side of his mouth and kissing Michael softly on the lips. And what started out soft turned needy and hungry. Luke ran a hand through Michael's hair, matching the push and pull of his body. Somewhere in the heat, Luke lost his shirt, and it wasn't long before his shorts were being pulled down and he was being ordered to get on his hands and knees on the concrete floor. 

This was unlike anything Luke had done before. His full glory was exposed to Michael, and he coudn't help but feel embarassed. If anything, he felt a little awkward. Michael spread out the younger boy's ass in front of him, smiling at his vulnerability. He blew a stream of cold air over Luke, who gasped. He pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to Luke's hole, making him moan loudly. Michael ran his tongue around the tight ring of muscle and slowly pushed it inside. Luke was a whimpering mess as Michael began moving his tongue inside of him. 

"G-God, Clifford." Luke said, arching his back and pushing his ass back into Michael's face. Michael hummed, sending vibrations through Luke, who began stroking his leaking cock. 

"No, stop it." Michael mumbled, turning Luke onto his back, and spreading his knees apart. "I wanna fuck you." 

Luke's heart was racing. This was really happening, and there was no going back now. "Reach in my bag there..." Michael told Luke, who got the hint and reached into the duffel bag near him to retrieve a small bottle of lube.  he tossed it to Michael, who took no time slicking up a few fingers. He leaned over Luke, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "Relax, okay?" he circled a finger around his enterance before pushing his finger inside slowly. Luke hissed  and tensed at the infamiliar feeling, and Michael pressed his lips to the boy beneath him. "God, i'm sorry, it'll get better." Michael apologized. 

Once Luke became accustomed to Michael's finger, a whimper escaped his lips. That was enough of a sign for Michael to push a second finger in. His knuckle caught this time, and Luke gritted his teeth. "Ow, Michael," 

Just after Michael managed to fit in his second finger, he twisted it in just the right way to make Luke see stars. He took this opportunity to start scissoring him. Luke let out a moan, moving his hips back farther onto Michael's hand. "Fuck, fuck me Michael, please!" Luke groaned. Michael's fingers teased past his prostate, making Luke cry out once more just because he could. He picked up the condom off of the floor that Luke got out of his bag when he got out the lube. He rolled the rubber onto himself and slathered his length in lube before hovering over Luke, positioning himself at his hole. 

Luke's breath caught in his throat when Michael pressed the head of his dick against his enterance. Michael pushed in quickly, the same way one would take off a band-aid, hard and fast, and Luke screamed. When he bottomed out, Michael stopped, nipping and sucking at Luke's neck and collarbone, waiting for him to adjust. 

While Luke was enjoying the feeling of Michael's mouth lightly biting at his skin, the feeling of a cock up his ass was, as of the moment,  _unconfortable_. He was midway between pleasure and pain. He wanted Michael to keep going, definitely. "Fucking move," Luke said quietly, tugging at Michael's hair. And move he did. He began thrusting slowly, as not to hurt Luke. Soon, it turned into a punishing pace as Michael hooked Luke's knees over his shoulders, thrusting deep and hard.

Luke was in pure ecstacy. His mind was so numbed by pleasure that he didn't notice Michael's hands on his hips, squeezing so hard that he might leave bruises. His vision was swimming in white when Michael found his prostate as skillfully as his fingers did. He cried out, raking his short nails down Michael's back, making the older boy hiss. 

The knot in Michael's stomach was tightening more than he'd like it too, he wanted to be able to last longer, but Luke was so hot and so fucking  _tight_ around him. He removed his hands from the blonde's hips, bracing himself against the floor against his impending orgasm. He was only able to let out a strangled moan of warning before be stilled, balls deep inside Luke as he dropped his load into the condom, hips shaking. 

Luke was almost disappointed when Michael reached his high, wanting to reach one himself. But that feeling was diminished when Michael started thrusting into him again, but harder and faster than before. It wasn't long before Luke was starting to shake. "Fuck, I'm gonna..." Luke moaned, but it was cut short as Michael's hand gripped his cock hard enough to delay his orgasm. "What the hell, Clifford?!"

"Beg for it." Michael sucked a hickey on the sensitive skin above the blonde's jugular. "Beg me to let you come." 

Never in his life did Luke think he would be begging Michael for anything, but he was desperate. Michael had been teasing him and leading him on and on, and he wanted to finally get off, to relieve the dull ache in his balls.  _"Please, Michael! Please let me come!!"_ Luke nearly screamed, arching his back and trying to buck his hips into Michael's hand, desperate for any kind of friction he could get. 

It's as if Michael could stop time. In that moment, he questioned the reason he had ever hated this boy. This boy that he had wrapped around his fingers, his face flushed and sweaty, mouth open in a silent moan, his neck and chest blossoming with purple lovebites. Once more, he pushed himself into, burying the head of his cock in Luke's prostate and giving his member a few short tugs. That was all it took to have Luke coming in stripes across his own chest and Michael's hand, the hardest he had ever came in his life. He came so hard, in fact, that he whited out.

When he regained his senses, Michael was wiping his chest off with a damp towel. "Holy fuck." Luke mumbled, getting up and running a hand through his hair. Almost wordlessly, the two of them got redressed. Once fully clothed, Luke picked up his bag and faced Michael, who had just done the same. The senior flashed Luke a smile, one that he couldn't help but return. He pulled Luke in by the back of the neck to kiss him sweetly. "You don't have to come out, and i'm not going to blackmail you. Now you know that guys can do it just  _so_ much better." He winked

"Thanks in advance for uh... not telling anyone about this." Luke said, starting to blush. He was just fucked into oblivion by this boy, and he still managed to feel somewhat embarassed and shy around him. 

"And thanks in advance for getting the ball to me during the game tomorrow, Hemmings." Michael said, poking Luke in the chest maybe a little too hard, but countering it with a silly grin. Without a second glance, Michael walked out of the locker room and out of sight, leaving a breathless Luke in his wake. Not a moment passed before he felt a buzz in his pocket. His phone. He pulled it out to see a text from Michael, who had cheekily put his number into Luke's phone as "fuck buddy".  _miss me already? ;)_

 _you wish, clifford xx_ he replied, walking out of the locker room and soon out of the building to the Junior parking lot. He got into his car, escaping the frigid air and starting the engine. He headed home, getting the sleep that he so deserved. 

 


End file.
